Retail establishments use various types of display structures to present products or samples of products to customers for purchase and to provide signage for conveying sale and/or product information. An example display structure includes peg-type display fixtures. Peg-type display fixtures mount to a peg board.
One type of peg-type display fixture displays products by hanging the products from a peg attached to the peg board. Another type of peg-type display fixture includes a fixture attached to a peg for receiving and displaying signage having images, graphics and/or texts.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.